Loyalists
The Loyalists, nicknamed "The Good Russians" by Gaz,Blackout, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. are the military who remain loyal to the established Russian Federal government. This term is often used to distinguish between two military forces of the same nationality, particularly during a civil war or revolution in a nation. It is to note that during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 all of Russia is at war with the United States upon being misled by the airport terrorist attack in "No Russian" and thus the bulk of enemies are Russian Federation Troops, however, since the Ultranationalists won the fierce civil war in between Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, these troops are only those in favor of the Ultranationalists and their ideals, not the Loyalists. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Loyalists are a faction based in Northern India, presumably having fled there after the Ultranationalists took over. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , the leader of his Loyalist unit.]] Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's single player campaign features Russian Loyalists who are fighting Ultranationalists, a paramilitary force in opposition to the established government of the Russian Federation. The Loyalist forces also include special purpose regiment forces called Spetsnaz (Russian for "special forces"). In the single player campaign, the player fights alongside Loyalist forces throughout the game when playing as MacTavish of the SAS who helps the loyalists throughout the game. Sergeant Kamarov is the leader of the Russian Loyalist unit that the player fights alongside. The Russian Loyalists appear to be more well-equipped than the Ultranationalists, but for the most part use the same weapons such as AK-47s, AK-74us, RPDs, SVDs and RPG-7s, however, they also use G36C rifles and M9 pistols. Both the Russian Loyalists and Ultranationalists have armor and air support in the form of BMP-2s,T-72s,Mi-24 Hind and Mi-28 Havoc.The Loyalists are dressed in camouflage uniforms and wear black helmets equipped with night-vision goggles or Russian ushankas. Russian Loyalists are featured in the single player levels such as "Blackout", "Safehouse", "Sins Of The Father" and "Game Over". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Sometime between the events of the two games, the central government fell to the Ultranationalists. According to Soap MacTavish during the briefing of The Gulag, he mentions that the prison contains the losers from the last war, "...which I swore I thought we'd won." Other than Nikolai, the closest thing to Loyalists featured in the game are soldiers from the Federal Security Service (or FSB), a federal police service and successor to the Soviet KGB. They are shown as a counter-terrorist force, arriving by van to an airport, responding to the terrorist attack at an airport carried out by Vladimir Makarov. These soldiers are armed with more advanced, though still non-Russian equipment. They are capable of using an MP5k and Riot shield in tandem, something the player character can't do. The game features conventional Russian troops and Spetsnaz units, which are part of the vast Russian invasion that devastates the United States and are playable in Multiplayer. They mobilize BTR-80 APCs, Mi-28 and use a mix of new and old equipment, though like their FSB counterparts they make limited use of Russian firearms. However, all Russian troops in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 are, by national loyalty, Ultranationalist, and not Loyalist, as the Russian Federation is now Ultranationalist by majority, and the Loyalists would now be the rebel group, not the group loyal to the country. According to a newspaper found in Makarov's safe-house in Loose Ends, it stated that the Loyalist Government was backed by the United States. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Modern Warfare 3, the loyalists are once again seen, but this time as a military force in Northern India, where they probably fled after the Ultranationalist took over of Russia. They may also be operating as a Private Military Company to generate funds in the meantime. When Nikolai rescues Price and Soap at the end of the previous game, he takes them to the Loyalist safehouse in India. Loyalist soldiers also appear as allies in the mission Persona Non Grata and Return to Sender. After the war ended due to the peace treaty, relations between NATO and Russia developed into a great friendship and peace. President Vorshevscky also started reconciliation with the Loyalists, assuring them that their safety was guaranteed while offering them some key positions in the newly established Ultranationalist-Loyalist coalition government. His assurance allowed the Loyalists to safely return to Russia, which increased friendship and peace between NATO and Russia with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. Equipment Weapons Loyalists *AK-47 *AK-74U *Skorpion *RPD *SVD *GP-25 *RPG-7 *G36C *M9 FSB * MP5k * Riot Shield * USP .45 * TAR-21 * FAL * F2000 * Vector * Striker * P90 * UMP .45 * PP-2000 Loyalists (Modern Warfare 3) *AK-47 *G36C *CM901 *PKP Pecheneg *MG36 *MK46 *SPAS-12 *USP .45 *Desert Eagle *M14 EBR *MK14 *RSASS *M203 Vehicles * Mi-8 * Mi-28 * Jeep Wrangler Members * Nikolai * Sgt. Kamarov (Кaмаров) * Sgt. Aleksandr Vasilev (Александр Василёв) * Sgt. Aleksei Vyshinskiy (Алексей Вышинский) * Sgt. Alyosha Murzaev (Алёша Мурзаев) * Sgt. Anatoly Voroshilov (Анатолий Ворошилов) * Sgt. Boris Ryzhkov (Борис Рыжков) * Sgt. Borya Shapovalov (Боря Шаповалов) * Sgt. Kolya Shvernik (Коля Шверник) * Sgt. Mikhail Zhuravlev (Михаил Журавлев) * Sgt. Nikolai Kalinin (Николай Калинин) * Sgt. Petya Malenkov (Петя Маленков) * Sgt. Sergei Shkuratov (Сергей Шкуратов) * Sgt. Vanya Gerasimov (Ваня Герасимов) * Sgt. Viktor Kuznetsov (Виктор Кузнецов) * Sgt. Vladimir Brezhnev (Владимир Брежнев) * Sgt. Volodya Andropov (Володя Андропов) * Sgt. Volodya Sarayev (Володя Сараев) * Sgt. Yakov Gushenko (Яков Гушенко) * Cpl. Aleksandr Rykov (Александр Рыков) * Cpl. Konstantin Lebedev (Константин Лебедев) * Cpl. Borya Mikoyan (Боря Микоян) * Cpl. Dima Chernyshenko (Дима Чернышенко) * Cpl. Dima Tikhonov (Дима Тихонов) * Cpl. Kostya Gridin (Костя Гридин) * Cpl. Nikolai Turdyev (Николай Турдев) * Cpl. Aleksei Ulyanov (Алексей Ульянов) * Cpl. Oleg Stepanoshvili (Олег Степаношвили) * Cpl. Petya Avagimov (Петя Авагимов) * Cpl. Vanya Chernogolov (Ваня Черноголов) * Cpl. Viktor Yakimenko (Виктор Якименко) * Cpl. Yuri Kiselev (Юрий Киселев) * Pvt. Alyosha Tarkovsky (Алёша Тарковский) * Pvt. Anatoly Ivashenko (Анатолий Ивашенко) * Pvt. Dimitri Bondarenko (Дмитрий Бондаренко) * Pvt. Ivan Afanasyev (Иван Афанасьев) * Pvt. Ivan Lukin (Иван Лукин) * Pvt. Kostya Golubev (Костя Голубев) * Pvt. Mikhail Voronov (Михаил Воронов) * Pvt. Oleg Kosygin (Олег Косыгин) * Pvt. Pyotr Bulganin (Пётр Булганин) * Pvt. Misha Mishajashvili (Миша Мишаджашвили) * Pvt. Pyotr Demchenko (Пётр Демченко) * Pvt. Sasha Semenov (Саша Семенов) * Pvt. Vladimir Brezhov (Владимир Брежов) * Pvt. Vladimir Sabgaida (Владимир Сабгайда) * Pvt. Yuri Nikitin (Юрий Никитин) * Pvt. Sasha Ivanov (Саша Иванов) * Pvt. Konstantin Petrov (Константин Петров) * Pvt. Dmitri Petrenko (Дмитрий Петренко) Trivia *As seen in some trailers of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there was going to be a mission or a number of missions where the player would get to play as a Loyalist fighting the Ultranationalists. One trailer featured the player escorting a tank while fighting off Ultranationalists. *A randomly generated Loyalist may have the name Dimitri Petrenko, the playable Soviet character in Call of Duty: World at War. *One of the randomly generated Loyalist skins resemble Nikolai, but unlike Nikolai the skin has no cuts or bruises. *Their model files were used by the PMC in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Gallery File:3915923828 a92ef7a0dc.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. Loyalist-1.jpg|Russian Loyalist Trooper. Loyalist-2.jpg|Russian Loyalist with night vision goggles. 1 Allied Russian guy.png|A Russian Loyalist with an AK-47. Loyalist.png|A more modern looking Russian soldier. File:Loyalist-01-01F.jpg|Russian Loyalist aiming AK-47. References Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions